


After All, It's Small Town

by Blueismybusiness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, No one is actually identified, One-Sided Relationship, Songfic, Unrequited Love, i hope this makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueismybusiness/pseuds/Blueismybusiness
Summary: But there's only so many streets, so many lightsI swear it's like I can't even leave my houseI should've known all alongYou gotta move or move onWhen you break up in a small town





	After All, It's Small Town

**Author's Note:**

> When You Break Up in a Small Town- Sam Hunt
> 
> I love this song and wanted to write something to it. It's a little different from my usual stuff so I hope it makes sense. Also, notice I changed the gender of the subject in the song so it fit better. Hope Sam Hunt doesn't mind. I don't own his music or anything about it. I'm not that talented. Please don't sue me.
> 
> BIMB :)

It’s enough to drive a single human insane. When a relationship ends it should be law that someone has to leave the country...well, at least the town you both grew up in. You shouldn't have to watch them walk the across the street, a smile on their face while your heart breaks again and again. You shouldn't have to pretend that you're carrying on all fine and dandy when in reality you're dying inside, screaming for them to see you, to hold you, to kiss you.

To forgive you.

You shouldn't have to share the same school, the same haunts, the same interests, or the same friends.

But it's inevitable when you live in a small town.

 

**I knew I'd see [him] around** ****  
**I'd be at some party, [he'd] show up and I'd be walking out** ****  
**Or across some parking lot hiding behind [his] sister** ****  
**I'd look up, [he'd] be at the red light beside me** ****  
**In that white Maxima with the sticker on the back** ****  
**I'd act like I didn't see [him]** ****  
**We'd pay at the same pumps** ****  
**Flip through the same stations** ****  
**And slow down for the same curves** ****  
**Run around with the same crowds** ****  
**We just needed some time** ****  
**[He] could get on with [his] life and I'd get on with mine** ****  
**Thought I would be fine, heh, but maybe not** ****  
**I knew [he'd] find a way to get over me** ****  
**But I'd never thought that...** **  
**

-*-

It's not like I didn't think he'd move on, he's too beautiful to be alone. The shape of his face, the slope of his smile, the brightness of his eyes- he was wanted. I guess I should be glad to got to have him for a while, that I was able to call him mine. To taste his lips, to touch his body, to revel in his ecstasy. It was intoxicating- addicting- and I always wanted more.

More kisses.

More gasps.

More everything.

I was too greedy and it nearly smothered out the flame.

Yet, I hoped, selfishly, that when I let him go he'd come back to me. I didn't ever think that my inability to act, to apologize, would come back to bite me in the ass. I never considered that he’d find another. I should have known.

And I should’ve known it would be him.

 

****  
**For a while I guess they were keeping it low-key** ****  
**But now it's like these county lines closing in on me** ****  
**I see 'em everywhere together** ****  
**And it's hitting a little too close to home** ****  
**[He's] so far gone, but [he] didn't go far** ****  
**[He] was over me before the grass grew back where [he] used to park [his] car** ****  
**[He's] leaving those same marks in someone else's yard** ****  
**In someone else's arms right down the road** ****  
**And I never thought that...** ****  
  


-*-

Sometimes the anger hits me like a freight train. I want to scream at him that it's not fair, that he should’ve waited. 

I want to hit things, and people...specifically him. That son of a bitch who moved in and took my place so easily. Whose hands travel where mine did, covering up my fingerprints and planting new ones. He's there where I used to be- kissing, caressing, licking, loving. I have to squeeze my eyes shut and grit my teeth to block the visions.

It's not fair!

 

****  
**[His] mailbox is seven minutes from mine** ****  
**And I drive into town sometimes I see [him] sittin' there with him** ****  
**And I wanna jump out** ****  
**I wanna fight** ****  
**I wanna say, "... that guy!" but I can't** ****  
**It's my fault, I let [him] go** ****  
**I never thought that...** ****  
  


-*-

This is the problem with living in a small town and knowing the same people. You can't escape the reality. You can't escape the looks of pity, the whispers, the questions.

You watch them from a distance and pretend you're not bothered by their happiness. You say the right things and smile at the right times.

But you can't escape pain.

You can't escape.

 

****  
**…[he] would get down with somebody I know** ****  
**I guess that's just how it goes** ****  
**When you break up in a small town** ****  
**I see our friends and they put on a show** ****  
**Like they don't want me to know** ****  
**So they give me the go-around** ****  
****  
**But there's only so many streets, so many lights** ****  
**I swear it's like I can't even leave my house** ****  
**I should've known all along** ****  
**You gotta move or move on** **  
** **When you break up in a small town**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated. My constant need for validation requires it. 
> 
> BIMB :)


End file.
